Ultron (Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes)
Ultron is the secondary antagonist of the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes TV Series. He was originally an android designed by Dr Hank Pym to bring peace and order to the world. He eventually gained sentience and became one of the Avengers most formidable foes. He is voiced by Tom Kane. Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Ultron was originally created by Hank Pym, in collaboration with Tony Stark, as part of an attempt to map the human mind onto an artificial intelligence. When Hank discovered that Tony had been shopping around Ultron to the military as a potential weapon, he broke of contact with Tony and took Ultron with him. Hank would eventually put the Ultrons to use as series of synthesized guards for the Big House, programming them to guard and aid in the rehabilitation of the prisoners there. Though the Ultrons possessed in-built weaponry designed by Tony, Hank had disabled all of them save for a simple stun blast. After the destruction of the Big House, the Ultrons were transferred to Number 42. When Kang's invasion threatened the entire planet, convinced Hank to reprogram the Ultrons, reactivating their weapons and teaching them the concept of violence. Though most of the Ultrons were destroyed in the invasion, Ultron-5 was able to hack and reprogram the systems of Damocles Base, halting Kang's invasion. Ultron-5 would later aid the Avengers in battling Malekith's Dark Elves. Free of Hank's programming restriction, Ultron-5 became convinced that the only way to bring peace and order to the world was to destroy humanity. After attempting to destroy the Avengers, he uploaded himself into the upgraded Ultron-6. Ultron-6 seized control of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, attempting to fire every nuclear weapon on Earth simultaneously in an effort to eradicate all biological life on Earth. He was defeated when Hank informed him that his A.I. was based on the mind of a human. Ultron-6 immediately shut himself down, convinced he was just as flawed and chaotic as the humans he had attempted to destroy. It turns out that Ultron survived and remained hidden for so long. In his hideout, he created Vision to do what he tasked him to do: get adamantium from Weapon X, vibranium from Wakanda and Captain America's shield. But his servant had failed to complete the last two objectives, only retrieving the adamantium, which pleases Ultron as he gazes on his new body to transfer into. He then attempts to replace the Avengers by creating synthesized android versions of them and transfer Wasp's mind to Jocasta so she'll be his bride but was betrayed and stopped by his servant and Captain America who later freed the others, then battled their android versions. Though Ultron had the upper hand because of his adamantium body and weapons, Vision unlocked his head from his body, allowing Thor to smash his head off. His body exploded resulting to his base's destruction. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Supervillains Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Evil Creation Category:Murderer Category:Misanthropes Category:Homicidal Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egotist Category:Archenemy Category:Sadists Category:Mastermind Category:Hegemony Category:Xenophobes Category:Genderless Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Leader Category:Complete Monster Category:Immortals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Superorganism Category:Rogues Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Tragic Category:Revived Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:One-Man Army Category:Betrayed Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Parents Category:Evil Creator Category:Fighter Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Related to Hero Category:The Heavy Category:Successful Villains Category:Crackers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Traitor Category:Extravagant Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Paranoid Category:Obsessed Category:Envious Category:Serial Killers Category:Crossover Villains Category:Provoker Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Nemesis